Promises
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Cloud and Leon make no promises as they cross paths in the dead of night.


**A/N:** In response to an ask!prompt from my message box over on Tumblr. Enjoy. Xxxx

* * *

 **Promises**

A gentle footfall and a soft breeze brought the presence of Cloud to Leon's attention. It wasn't hard to pick up on the quieter, younger man's arrival; despite Mako and super enhanced strength, not even Cloud could disguise his tread along the desolate streets of Hollow Bastion at this hour. A pale, half moon lit the darkened streets where the amber glow of the lamps couldn't penetrate and it was here, in one of those shadows that the blond emerged and looked upwards towards the stars.

"Thought I might find you here," he spoke, his voice a burnished drawl in the quiet.

"It's been a while," Leon greeted him, subconsciously loosening the grip on his gunblade.

"Had some stuff to do..." Cloud offered and Leon raised a brow, surprised that the Soldier had volunteered that much; he was clearly in a talkative mood.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Cloud angled his gaze towards the brunet and fixed him with a penetrative stare, all the months and days and secret night time visits reflected back at Leon in their curious blue/green depths. Cloud didn't even have to say and word.

"Wondered if you had five minutes."

Leon chuckled, the sound confusing the shorter man as he watched the brunet's smile flash in the insipid light.

"Something funny?" Cloud asked sharply as Leon approached him. The shadows of the buildings around them enshrouded their presence, and the two figures seemed to melt into the darkness of the alleyway. Pressing the blond up against the wall with the flat of his hand against Cloud's chest, Leon smirked and bent lightly to brush his nose against the tip of his partners.

"Five whole minutes, huh. You planning on doing this twice?"

Cloud's serious face fell away to reveal the beginnings of a soft smile and a wicked gleam of promise in his eyes as he covered Leon's hand with his own and laced their fingers together. He squeezed lightly and then let go, tracing the length of his lover's arm until he'd reached the brunet's neck where he cupped his jaw and ghosted a thumb over a smooth cheek.

"I had something else in mind, actually," he whispered, brushing a few strands of hair away from around Leon's face. He lent forward reading the moment his lover gave up the stoic pretence and dipped his head to kiss him, grunting with the force of it. He felt Leon's breath, hot and heavy in his mouth and he groaned as teeth grazed and tugged on his plump bottom lip, his fingers clenching at the back of Leon's neck and at his hip as he gripped tightly and tasted the scent of his lover for the first time in nearly a month.

Pushing his shoulders against the wall, Cloud shrugged them both back a few steps, twisting them around, their kiss only broken by Leon's breathless "hng" as he was slammed against the wall.

Cloud reached down and began working at Leon's belts, changing the angle of his kisses as he worked his way down the brunet's jaw and throat, biting playfully over his jugular and sucking lightly at the false bruise he brought to the surface.

Leon tilted his head back against the brickwork, pinching his brows together as he soaked in the feeling of his lover's mouth and hands; the cool night air hitting the moist patches of flesh where Cloud had passed, and then that rush of anticipation as he felt leather clad fingers encasing him. Leon let out a small moan and swallowed the rest of it down as he bit his own lip. When he opened his eyes, Cloud was on his knees and tugging at his clothes, yanking them down in short, sharp little motions as he tilted Leon's hips further away from the wall until he was half naked and exposed in the most lewd way, the soldier between his legs staring up at him with large, silvery eyes dilated black with want.

Slowly, Cloud reached up a hand and lifted the hem of Leon's shirt, revealing a soft and taught stomach, the smooth curves and planes of his muscles dipped in shadows and highlights as the light from the moon only just illuminated dusky skin. Cloud leaned forward and placed a slow and deliberate kiss to just below Leon's bellybutton and let it linger, his breath warming the skin there as he brushed his lips over the sensitive flesh and felt Leon shudder. Delicately, he traced his tongue around the curves of the brunet's stomach, stopping to kiss his favourite parts as he passed a small freckle here, a faded scar there, and he stopped when he heard Leon sigh.

"I've been thinking about you," Cloud whispered against his skin, pressing his forehead to Leon's stomach as he breathed deeply "...about how much I miss you... when I'm gone."

Leon put his hands in Cloud's hair and carded his fingers through the blond locks as gently as he could. In truth the soldier's words had startled him, but there was only so many times Leon was willing to be caught with his pants down in one night, so he stilled the frantic beating of his heart and steadied his voice.

"I... I think about you too." Leon felt the faint chuckle leave his blond lover and then felt the shifting breath that drew across his skin as Cloud pulled away slightly and took the base of his aching erection into his hand.

Leon's breath stilled in his lungs, his fists clenched beside him, and with a quick and desperate little pant that released the groans of pleasure from his throat, Leon let his head slide back against the wall behind him as Cloud took him into his mouth.

The blond felt the ripple of pleasure that seized Leon's body in the way his thighs trembled beneath him; in the way his fingers tightened in his hair and tugged at him. He kept his pace steady, teasing his lips over the head of Leon's cock only to increase the pressure as he took the length in, hollowing his checks as he gripped firmly to the base and he drew his lips back with a low and deliberate hum.

He heard Leon gasp and smirked, a devilish grin gleaming in his eyes as he looked up at the taller man, who was oblivious to the subtle promise in his shimmering gaze and was looking up, breathless at the stars. Cloud watched the way the soft, iridescent moonlight cut across Leon's jaw and highlighted the moisture on his bottom lip; he sucked it into his mouth and bit it to stifle the moan that was lodged in his throat.

Cloud slowed down to enjoy the beautiful sight, teasing lightly to the underside of Leon's heavy cock and watched as his lover squirmed and rolled his body, urging him back into that rhythm that sent shivers lancing under his skin.

"Hgn... Don't... Don't stop, Cloud," Leon panted, swallowing hard around the blond's name.

The soldier continued to kiss and tease the head of Leon's cock, letting the heavy moisture of his breath send trembles through the brunet's body, and closing his eyes he pulled the older man back into his mouth and swallowed heavily around him.

Leon cried out, gripping the roots of Cloud's hair with erratic fingers that spasmed with the incredible pleasure of the soldier's mouth and he tossed his head back and let a deep growl slip from his gasping lips.

"Fuck," Leon swore and Cloud knew he was close. With a quick hand, Cloud slipped behind Leon's naked butt cheeks and slid a single finger along the crevice, gently stroking the brunet's hole as he sucked hard. He felt Leon jolt and then shudder uncontrollably as he let out a string of cuss words, uttered harshly into the quiet night as he came in waves of release into Cloud's mouth.

Whimpering and gasping through his orgasm, Leon finally gave up his strength and slid to the ground, pulling his clothes back over him as he sank and collapsed in a heap in front of Cloud who was crouched down and grinning; lips turned up into a delicate yet devastating smile as he watched his lover come back to himself.

Leon swallowed heavily and blinked rapidly to clear his vision, a smile slowly turning his lips as he gazed, sated and spent, at Cloud.

"Will you stay tonight?" Leon ushered a soft string of words, husky in the delicate quiet.

Cloud shook his head, soft bangs sweeping across his brilliant eyes "No... I've got some things I need to see to."

"When will you be back?"

"In a while."

Cloud gave no more assurances than that. Their parting did not end with a cordial "see you soon," there could be no promises of that nature made between them; they could never give that much of themselves.

Instead they parted with a kiss: soft and gentle and always just a fraction from breaking the stifling restraint the two men put upon themselves. And then Cloud left; without a look backwards he disappeared into the shadows he'd emerged from, leaving Leon stood in the deepening dark of the last throes of the night, before dawn came and the light with it.


End file.
